A connector connected to a solenoid embedded in a hole formed on a housing of a device to be attached is disclosed, for example, in Pat. Application publication No. JP-H11-159449 A.
Since this connector of Patent Application Publication No.JP-H11-159449 A is attached to a solenoid housing one end of which is exposed to the atmosphere from an opening edge part of the above-described hole, in order to ensure the waterproof and corrosion resistance of a solenoid, it is considered that it is necessary to carry out a surface treatment for corrosion resistance on the outer surface of the solenoid housing, and it causes increase of cost for manufacturing the solenoid.